


Logan/Jason

by Aurelia



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: Drawing of Jason/Logan.





	Logan/Jason

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing I did a while back. I believe this was a gift for Bryrosea...I could be remembering wrong.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2z595yv)


End file.
